Fox's Secert
by Kianne Lamore
Summary: The nine-tails has a secret, as a child he had a friend a best friend named Inaka. See where it all began and what happens when years later Fox is brought back to the world where he was born. Will he finally admit to himself that his feeling toward Inaka have changed or lose him forever? This is my first story so please be nice! Rated M because their will be some yaori.
1. Chapter 1

Foxy

Inaka Hara was an adorable little six year old. Dimples, chubby cheeks, wild black hair and big innocent bright green eyes. He lived in an Aurora a land of demon hunters and demons. Inaka was born into a family of demon hunter, not that he knew that…yet. His parents wanted him to have a normal childhood so he did not know of his own history. Today he was casing a Furryfluff. Furryfluff are adorable little fluffly weasel-like creatures with wings, but watch out the second you catch them, they turn into sharp teeth, sharp claw vicious little creature know to tear eyes out.

The Furryfluff was just inches away when with a last burst of energy the Furryfluff zipped into the Karenian Forest. His mother had warned him to stay away from Karenian Forest, that it was evil. (It was a place known to have demons, not that he knew that at the time). The Furryfluffy flew in circles , taunting him. Ignoring his mother's warning he leap of the tree and finally caught the Furryfluff…and crashed into someone. The Furryfluff immediately went into well..furry mode.

"Let's go!" Inaka said grabbing the strangers' arm and racing away. It took a few hours for them to loss the Furryfluff but at last the creature gave up trying to find them at went away.

"What is your problem?" demanded the stranger his fox ears twitching and nine tails flicking. Now Inaka could good look at the stranger. The boy was no older then her with shaggy orange hair, red eyes, sharp angled features and superior air about him.

"Sorry, I was casing a Furryfluff." Inaka apologized.

"Casing a Furryfluff?" the boy said with a hint of amusement.

"Sure, it's dangerous alright, but that's what makes it fun." Inaka smiled. "Want to join me?"

"Join you?" the boy asked looking confused.

"Chase Furryfluffs with me!" Inaka laughed. The boy hesitated. He wasn't sure if this is what he was supposed to do, or not. But no one had ever asked the boy anything such a thing before. There was something about Inaka…maybe his kindness, maybe his smile, who knows? But the boy found he didn't want to refuse.

"Alright. I'm Fox by the way." The boy said.

"I'm Inaka." The boys shook hands and the dangerous fun began. They ended up caughting over a million Furryfluffs, with countless number of scatches and bites. But both boys healed incredibly fast, so it hardly mattered. They had a blast. By the end of day they end of laying on the ground laughing.

"That was great!" Inaka beamed.

"I've never had so much fun." Fox replied. "Do you do this a lot?"

"Sure, chase Furryfluff all the time." Inaka replied.

"No I mean…have dangerous fun." Fox asked.

"Sure." Inaka told him.

"Inaka!" called a voice in the distance. It was his mother.

"It's my mom! I have to go!" Inaka stood up suddenly. "We should do this again sometime."

"We should." Fox agreed. He was feeling more alive than he'd ever felt in his life.

"I'll see you later." Inaka said turing away only to turn around to face Fox, he gave the demon a bear hug. "I'm so glad I have a friend." With that Inaka left. Fox couldn't move, he couldn't breath. No one in his life had ever hugged him, not even his adoptive family. He had never wanted a friend, he consider it a waste of time. But now that he had one…he couldn't wait to meet up with Inaka again.


	2. Chapter 2

The return of Raven

Naruto had finally got Sasuke back. It had taken some time for the village to trust the Uchia again but today was a good day. Today team seven (Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke) had met up with Lord Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. They were discussing the trouble the Akuski was causing when it happened. One moment they were walking along one moment when suddenly they fell through a portal, only Temari and Kankuro managed to maintain their balance. The rest were sucked through to another portal.

But that was even the scariest part, the Nine-tails was out of Naruto!

To be fair the Nine-tails was still in a cage, a glass one that he couldn't get out of but he wasn't inside Naruto anymore. That wasn't all though, Fox instead of being the furious enoumous Fox that Naruto was use to seeing. Instead the Nine-tails…was almost human looking except the fox ears and nine fox tails.

"What the hell?" Naruto said staring at the beast, eyes wide.

"What can I say brat? I'm a hell a lot more comfortable here at home, then if you're crazy messed up world." The demon snapped glaring at him.

"Home?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Geez…don't you have ears brat?" the demon huffed. "This is where I was born…for lack of a better term."

Suddenly a young girl with light blue hair and dark blue eyes in long white robes appeared she looked startled at the sight of them, but when she saw Fox, fear flashed in her eyes.

"I am Kia, High Priestess of Mount Kano. Who are you and what are you doing here?" the girl demanded.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake and this is my team, Sasuke Uchia, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki." the leader replied.

"I'm Gaara, Kazekage of the sand this is my sister Temari and brother Kankuro. We kind of stumbled across this place." Gaara told her.

"A portal. Huh…King Tenzen must want you here for something. Well welcome to Aurora." Then she studied Naruto. "You and Fox are bond are you not?"

"Fox?" Naruto said flashing the demon a teasing grin. "Nice name. He…well… in my world is sealed inside of me."

"That explains it. Our rules are not the same as yours. You can't seal a demon inside someone here. I suspect this"- she waved her hand at the glass cage. "Is our worlds way of sealing demons…you can probably still draw his chakra if you want. But be careful the more chakra you take the more the cage wears down, when it breaks then Fox will get it out." Yep the cage is the Aurora version of the seal.

"Thanks." Naruto said. Kia nodded.

"I can get you all back home if you wish." Kia said.

"I AM home." Fox snarled.

"I wasn't asking you." Kia quipped. "You and Naruto are bonded, you have to go weather you want to or not." Fox roared at her. She shivered but stood her ground. "Sorry, you're stuck. By the way Naruto, the cage will move automatically with you, you don't have to carry it. Shall I take you to the place, King Tenzen will help you get back home."

"Yeah, go ahead." Kakashi said feeling totally out of his element.

They traveled for days, Fox grumbling the whole time but they were days away. When it happened. They were traveling along the spirit river when a single raven feather drifted past. Sasuke saw it.

"Look." He said nudging Naruto. Naruto looked and smiled. He knew what the Uchia was thinking about. Itachi. Sasuke reached out-

"NO! DON'T TOUCH IT!" roared Fox suddenly. Sasuke froze. Fox's eyes were locked on the feather his eyes wide with disbelief, shock and confusion. But they were gone in a flash.

"Inaka." Fox whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

The reunion

Fox emotions were churning, not that he'd show it, especially with the annoying brat around. But they of course noticed how quiet he was, but naturally they knew better than to ask. He was waiting. Inaka was coming, that much was clear. The feather had a blue bead on the end, just like the feathers in Inaka's hair. But what could he possibly want after all these years?

He had not forgotten Inaka. He had tried, so HARD, but it had been impossible. So eventually he had given up. That turned out to be the worst idea ever. Now the memories of Inaka tormented the demon. Ah! How he wished he had ran back to Kareinen Forest, grabbed Inaka, and ran away. Now it was so twisted and complicated. He had longed to see him again but at same time he was afraid to. Over the years that longing had turned to love. How twisted was that? In love with someone who was supposed to be his enemy? There was a clink as a rock hit the glass cage bouncing off harmlessly. He whipped around he had been so absorbed in his own thoughts he hadn't been paying attention. There on the other end of the cage, leaning against it back facing him…Inaka.

Inaka had grown up these years his hair still had those beaded feathers, but his wild black hair now fell to his shoulders and his bright green eyes were calm but there was a hardness to them that Fox did not like. He still had thouse dimples and his face was hawk-like, he was even more handsome then Fox could imagined.

"So, you have come." Fox quipped.

"Yes." Inaka replied in a deep rich mysterious voice. It sent a shiver of delight down Fox's spine. '_Control yourself! You don't know why he's here or what he wants.'_

"What do you want Inaka?" Fox said. Inaka didn't reply but a dark look crossed his face. "Are you here to kill me?" he chuckled under his breath. Oh the irony! Killed by the only person he'd ever loved! Fate must be laughing at him.

"I don't want to." Inaka sighed. "But you've given me no choice. We know what you've been up to in their world." He nodded at Naruto and the others.

"So are you going to let me out, so we can have at it?" Fox growled. '_What the hell am I saying? I don't want to fight him to the death!'_

"In due time, in due time." Inaka said turning to face him. "But first I need to make sure I don't accidentally kill Naruto in the process."

"What do you care if he dies? You don't know him." Fox said sending a nasty grin to Naruto.

"Well I'm SORRY." Inaka said with heavy sarcasm. "I don't kill innocent people who happen to be in the way just because they are there. Unlike SOME people, I have a conscious."

Fox winced, he had said the wrong thing. Sigh.

"What happened to you? You used to care about everything and everyone"-'_including me'-_ now there's a hardness to you." Fox said cocking his head. Inaka's eyes met his for the first time. Fox knew Inaka well enough that he could see past the calm mask he now wore to see the emotions cunning. Anger, confusion, pain, and suffering. He winced again. Inaka really didn't WANT to kill him, he could see that but he would to stop him. Inaka still cared about him, and that's what was hurting him so much.

"I will never tell you." Inaka said coldly and with that he turned away from the demon.

"I AM NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU RAVEN!" instantly Fox regretted using Inaka's childhood nickname. Because from the way Inaka tensed he could tell he crossed an unspoken line.

"NEVER call me that again." Inaka said furiously and stormed up into a tree where he laid to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The price

**I do not own Naruto, I never will. I am just a fan.**

**I do claim credit for inventing Inaka, Aurora, Furrryfluffs, Kia, King Tenzen, and Quin Castle.**

Fox's POV

Complicated, confusing, painful. That's what it was like to see Inaka again. He had longed to see him for years and now that he had…reality hit him with a sharp painful jab. He and Inaka could never been in a relationship. EVER. Inaka was a demon hunter, he was demon they weren't even supposed to be friends. Let alone something more. If anyone discovered their secret, they would be killed. Between Inaka never knowing how he really felt, and Inaka died, Fox choose Inaka never knowing.

And it sucked.

At first Fox curled up in his cage, pretending to sleep so he could sulk. He need time to bury his feeling away somewhere no one-no even someone who knew him well-could see it. He was locking his heart, putting iron chains on it, and throwing away the key. But eventually he had to wake, up because Inaka would know he was sulking and not sleeping. He refused to even look at Inaka.

Anger boiled in him every day. Anger at himself, anger at Inaka. Why? Damn it! Why? Why did he have to fall for the one person he could never have?! Why? Why did he have to be here now? Why? Why did fate have to be so cruel and torment him so? DAMN IT! WHY?! When they arrived at the castle, King Tenzen, Fox was still not speaking to Inaka.

"Here were at Quin Castle." Kia smiled at the ninjas. "King Tenzen will help."

"You'll so be home." Inaka added.

"I AM home." Fox repeated.

"So you finally decided to talk." Inaka noted.

"What is with you two?" Naruto demanded looking back and forth between them.

"That is none of your business." Fox glared at him. Then he turned the glare on Inaka. He was anger, it was mostly the anger was at himself. But when a person's heart is breaking sometimes they say things they don't mean. "I HATE you."

"Well, good." Inaka said firmly. "Then we understand each other. Because I hate you too." He then sent his own glare at Fox. Fox looked in his eyes. Inaka DID hate him, he could see that. But more than that, he could see WHY. Inaka had been his best friend, someone he trusted him, confide in him, understood him and accepted him. Then discovered the truth of demons. Their destructive, violent ways. As Inaka watched him do the same thing. It destroyed him.

That's what happened to him. That's why he stopped caring. Fox could see-he had destroyed him. His heart which had been breaking again and again finally shattered into a million little pieces. Because he knew now that Inaka was beyond his reach. Because his own destructive, violent nature had destroyed Inaka, and Inaka would never forgive him for it.

Inaka would always hate him.

Inaka's POV

They followed Kia down the twisted paths of Quin Castle. Her face was remarkably blank. He was surprised that Kia had kept her mouth shut and not told them about the history between himself and Fox. Yes she knew. After he had stopped going to Karenin Forest and lost his best friend…he went to cry at her house. Kia and him weren't strictly speaking friends, just acquaintances. But he needed somewhere to cry where his parents wouldn't find out. In a weak moment he had confessed to Kia everything. She had never told a soul. He was surprised by her silence, he had never done anything to earn her loyalty.

And Fox…god just the thought of him made the hunter want to throw something. His best friend had left him, abounded him, and left him to pursue a life of violence, destruction and evil. They could've run away. They could've! They could've met up in Karenin Forest, and ran for their lives. They could've been happy! Inaka had written a letter to Fox, suggesting the idea. He never got an answer back. He waited in the Forest, and Fox never came.

It had destroyed him. Or at least a part of him. He had never allowed himself to care about anyone else ever again. Friend or otherwise. He would not let anyone hurt him again. He dug a deep whole inside and buried his emotions away never to surface again. The problem was Fox knew him, and knew him well. He could read past the mask Inaka wore. But just Fox could read Inaka, Inaka could read Fox.

He could see that Fox has going through a lot of pain, and he was glad for it. Inaka wanted Fox to suffer just like he had.

The price of their lost friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

When tomorrow comes

**I do not own Naruto, I never will. I am just a fan.**

**I do claim credit for inventing Inaka, Aurora, Furryfluffs, Kia, King Tenzen and Quin Castle.**

Inaka's POV

They had finally reached the throne room and King Tenzen was waiting for them. The King looked no older than thirty with sandy blonde hair and wise grey eyes. But he was in fact over two thousand years old.

"My Lord, Fox has returned. It's seems that these ninja"- Kia still wasn't use to the term. But Inaka thought he had some idea they were warriors, quiet stealthy warriors. "Came through a portal with him."

"Thank you Kia, you have done well. You may go." King Tenzen said to her. She bowed and left. Instantly Inaka was suspicious, it sound as if Kia and King Tenzen were planning something that involved him, or the ninjas, or Fox, or all three.

"You brought them here, didn't you?" Inaka inquired figuring he should get straight to the point.

"I wanted to bring Fox here, couldn't have Fox without Naruto I'm afraid. These others sadly they were in the wrong place at the wrong time." The King sighed. "But no matter! Soon all will be righted! Fox!" he addressed the demon in a commanding tone.

"What?" Fox said rolling his eyes in irradiation.

"Do you want to stay?" the king asked.

"Why the hell do you want to know that?" the demon growled.

"Because if you don't, others will." The king replied then nodded at the ninjas.

"This is my home, of course I want to stay." The demon said in a dead flat emotionless voice. The king clapped his hands with delight.

"I have a plan, my dear ones. Which I will reveal to you tomorrow. But for now rest." Then with a ring of a bell, servants came in ready to show them to their room. Inaka refused to take his eyes of the half-crazy monarch, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was a part of whatever the king had in mind. But he couldn't very well attack the king, so he decided he would rest. Tomorrow he would need his full strength.

Fox's POV 

He was actually in a room! A real room with a bed and books to chew on. The King had expanded the glass cage to fit the size of the room. Of course Fox couldn't go outside the room but still it was a taste of freedom. He was lying in bed, having given up trying to sleep. He couldn't get Inaka out of his mind.

DAMN IT. Fate is cruel.

There was light tapping on the glass, Fox rolled over to see who it was. Inaka was looking back at him.

"Can I come in?" Inaka asked.

"You can do that?" Fox inquired.

"The king's not the only one with fancy tricks." Inaka replied. Fox sighed.

"Come in."

There was a flash of purple and Inaka was in he came to the bed and sat down.

"Look here's the deal. King's Tenzen is up to something, and we both know it. Since he's waiting to tell us that means it a pretty big deal. And since Kia is in on this plan I have a suspious as to what the plan may involve." Inaka told him.

"The high priestess? What has she got to do with anything?" Fox snorted. He did not have a high opinion of the goody-good priestess.

"Everything." Inaka said simply. "Fox…she knows. About our friendship. I told her, when you…left." His tone turned bitter.

"Oh." Now Fox could see why he was so worried. If their secret got out, they would die. No question. And seeing that Kia was loyal to the King Tenzen there was a good chance she told him. It was likely that tomorrow they would die.


	6. Chapter 6

One moment

**I do not own Naruto, I never will. I am just a fan.**

**I do claim credit for inventing Inaka, Aurora, Furryfluffs, Kia, King Tenzen, and Quin Castle.**

**Also I made King Tenzen half-crazy because well…I CAN and plus it's more fun this way.**

**CAUTION: LEMON**

Fox's POV

It was amazing how fast they were able to come up with a plan, if indeed King Tenzen was planning to kill them, they had as escape all set. It was just like the old days, when they told each other everything and anything. For the first time since his return to Aurora, hope was starting to pierce his heart leaving a bittersweet aftertaste.

"King Tenzen won't know what hit him." Inaka said.

" 'It's dangerous alright but that's what makes if fun.'" Fox quipped using Inaka's own word. Inaka tried not to but a smile split his face. That smile made all the difference. Suddenly he was the cold harden unfeeling hunter Fox had been traveling with this whole trip. He was the kind, gentle, fun, amazing person Fox had been best friends with. And fell in love with.

"I'm sorry Inaka." Fox whispered. "Sorry for everything. I wanted to go to Karenin Forest…run away truly I did. But I was scared."

"The great and powerful Fox, scared?" taunted Inaka crossing his arms.

"Yes, scared. Scared of how much I liked you and where it might lead." Fox said gently.

"What do you mean?" Inaka asked. Fox titled the hunter's chin and pressed his lips against his. It was soft kiss, uncertain. He wanted to do more but he pulled back to see Inaka's reaction. Inaka's eyes where wide with shock as he stared at Fox with those deep green eyes.

"I was afraid that I would fall in love with you, and I did. For me…that was scary because…" Fox trailed off laughing. "Because I'd never thought about love or been in love with anyone my entire life. To my kind-to demons-love is a myth something that doesn't exist. I was brought up to believe love didn't exist. So our…closeness it was starting to feel unreal to me…and I was scared because to me. It didn't exist. I was a fool Inaka, I should've trusted my heart, rather than listened to the demons. Because now I know. I know love exist, because I love you. Maybe I always have, and just didn't know it. I'm not scared anymore, and I swore to you if you give me a chance I will never ever hurt you again. I love you Inaka."

"Fox…we can't…we…" Inaka had finally recovered and a blush was clearly visible.

"I know we can never have a real relationship. I KNOW that. Tomorrow even if the plan successed. I'll have to go back with the brats weather I want to or not. But we have now and we have this moment. Please, be with me. Even if it's just for this one moment." Fox pleaded wrapping his arms around Inaka's body. To his surprise Inaka was shivering.

"Fox, I…never thought about you in that way until you left, and then it was too late. I…died that day, I really did." Fox could see the slow tears falling down his beloved's face. "You broke my heart. And when you came back it was like…waking up from a long slow sleep. I could see myself through other eyes. Emotionless, cold, harsh, uncaring. Now…you tell me- after all these years!-that you love me. I'm furious at you! You have no idea how you torment me! But none of that matters now…because I know I will probably never see you again. So before you go, I want you to know…I love you too."

"Oh I suffered alright." Fox assured him. "More then you know." With that Fox kissed him again harder, more certain this time. He felt Inaka's body relax so he tentively ran his tongue across Inaka's lips, asking permission. Which Inaka accepted with a groan. Inaka tasted like vanilla, a rare exotic spice and something else that was Inaka's alone. His arms slide down gently caressing Inaka's ass. Inaka moved closer Deeping the kiss fingers locked in Fox's hair.

Damn Inaka tasted good, he almost wanted to stay this way, kissing all night. But he wanted Inaka in his bed even more. He slipped of Inaka's shirt which he tossed aside not really caring where it landed and began tracing the fine muscles Inaka has with his finger. Inaka sighed at this and began tracing the demons jaw line with kisses. Damn it! Fox was already hard and it was taking more self-control then he cared to admit to not ravage the hunter right then and there.

Tonight would be the one time they could be together. The one moment they could have. Damn it Fox would NOT lose control and ruin it.


	7. Chapter 7

**In each other's arms**

**I do not own Naruto, I never will. I am just a fan.**

**I do claim credit for inventing Inaka, Aurora, Furryfluffs, Kia, King Tenzen, and Quin Castle.**

**CAUTION: Lemon yaori**

Fox'sPOV

Fox pulled back briefly to pull off his own shirt and push Inaka down on the bed. Giving his love a sly smile Fox messaged Inaka's left nipple while gently sucking his right. Inaka gasped at the action, his grip tightened, and arms moved up and down tracing Fox's spine.

Damn it felt good, soooo good. Fox pulled off Inaka's pants and underwear. He needed to do more. Giving his love another sly smile and kiss on the forehead he ducked his head between Inaka's legs. Then slowly and deliberately licked his cock from base to tip. Inaka shivered in anticipation.

"Like it hmm?" Fox whispered huskily.

"Shut up, just"-but Fox didn't let him finish as he began sucking furiously. Inaka moaned, and began bucking with Fox's movements. Damn it, it was taking all Fox's self-control not to bang Inaka into the mattress right then and there. Just seeing Inaka writhing and moaning under him was driving him wild.

"Fox, I'm going to"- but Inaka was unable to finish the sentence as he came. Fox greedily took every drop of Inaka's delicious thick syrup.

"You didn't last very long my love." Fox teased seductively.

"You wouldn't either." Inaka said huskily.

"True, is that what you want?" Fox muttered in his ear.

"No, I want you to stop teasing me, and fuck me." Inaka said pulling down Fox's pants and underwear. His words sent a trail of fire through the demon. Fox had to close his eyes and take a few deep breath to stop himself from unleashing his inner ravaging beast. If he lost control he would hurt Inaka. He WOULD NOT let that happen.

"As you wish." Fox whispered. "Suck." He offered him three fingers. Inaka took his time delierbertly giving the digits long slow licks. "Who's teasing who now?"

Inaka grinned at Fox as Fox withdrew the fingers and slid one into Inaka's entrance. Inaka cried out in pain, Fox waited for Inaka's body to relax and slip in a second. Inaka moaned his name again and again as Fox whirled the fingers inside him. Fox placed in a third digit, and Inaka gasped as his fingers hit a sensitive area. Fox pressed the area again and again causing Inaka to ache off the bed in wave after wave of pleasure.

"Ready love?" Fox whispered.

"Fuck me already." Inaka replied seductively. Fox portioned himself then buried himself in the tight heat. Inaka screamed but not in pain, in pleasure. Fox was gripping Inaka so tight he was afraid Inaka would break. But it was the only thing that stopped Fox from pounding into Inaka mercilessly. Damn it! It was almost to much to bear how tight Inaka was, the heat of moment. When Inaka arms wrapped around his waist, Fox took it as a sigh and began slowing going in and out of his love. Inaka was panting now and couldn't seem to stop saying Fox's name. Fox was groaning at every thrust. If it was possible for there to be a heaven for demons, then this had to be it. Nothing on earth could feel this good.

"Fox! Harder!" Inaka cried out eagerly. Fox ignored him. If he pushed too hard his control would vanish.

"Fox! Damn it! I am not! A delicate flower! We are equals! I am just as strong! As you! Don't be afraid! I love you! You love me! Tonight is all we have!" Inaka gasped between thrust. Then it happened. The tyrant Fox had been so desperately trying to hold back gushed forth. With a wild cry Fox pinned Inaka to the bed as he trusted into him furiously, all his strength and speed spilling out. Inaka cried out Fox's name and he matched the demon's sudden furiousity. For one moment there was no Fox, no Inaka just one complete being moving and breathing together. They gasped at the same time as they came together. Inaka body jolted into a position that would normally be impossible and Fox claws finally pierced Inaka's flesh. It left a few scratches, nothing that wouldn't be gone by morning.

They stayed like that more a minute, soaking in this wonderful moment. But they couldn't stay like that forever and reluctantly Fox pulled out of Inaka. The hunter turned over laying on the demon's cheast.

"I want to stay with you until tomorrow." Inaka whispered.

"Of course." Fox whispered back wrapping his arms around his love. They fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
